Here Without You
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: Nome superoriginal para uma songfic de música de mesmo nome. John e Sam não são tão diferentes quanto parecer ser. E é quando tudo acaba que o círculo está completo. K  somente pela paranóia. Sem beta.


Abrir a cova, salgar e queimar o corpo, fechar a cova. São passos simples, que eu realizo com perfeição. O que me incomoda, na verdade, é o fato de não me incomodar. Por Deus, eu acabei de abrir uma cova – o que é ilegal, falando nisso – e colocar fogo em um defunto. Eu deveria me sentir mal e ir para um bar, ou talvez para a cadeia, não para o hotel jantar com meus filhos! Mas depois de tudo que eu vi – tudo que eu sei... Não posso fazer isso. Não posso me sentir enjoado mandado aquele filho da mãe direto para o inferno. Pelo contrário. Estou feliz. Porque eu salvei vidas e deixei o mundo um pouco mais seguro para Sam e Dean. Sei que Mary não aprovaria meu comportamento, mas ela não está mais aqui. Por culpa _deles. _Os demônios. Eu perdi o amor da minha vida. Estou fazendo o meu melhor para continuar sem ela.

A hundred days have made me older

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho_

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

_Desde a última vez que vi seu rosto bonito_

"Tome conta do seu irmão, garoto. Isso é o mais importante. Se alguém ligar, não atenda. Estarei de volta à noite. Qualquer coisa—"

-"Ligar para o pastor Jim. Já sei, senhor."

Se há alguns meses alguém me dissesse que algum dia eu falaria assim com meu filho, como se ele fosse meu subordinado na cadeia de comando, eu o chamaria de louco. Pais deveriam amar e proteger seus filhos, não tratá-los como adultos. Eu não deveria colocar um peso tão grande sobre os ombros de Dean. Era errado e eu tinha consciência disso. Mas eu não podia deixá-los com estranhos e não podia passar meu tempo com eles. Além disso, eu tinha a obrigação de lhes ensinar, não tinha? Ainda assim... Sam mal saíra das fraldas, era novo demais para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas Dean... Ele me culpava, assim como eu culpava a mim mesmo por ter que fazer com que ele passe por toda essa bagunça. Isso o está matando. Ele é- sempre foi – uma criança cheia de alegria, que ria ou gritava por coisas à toa. Agora ele nem sorria mais. Não agia mais como uma criança. Era um pequeno soldado. Eu o transformara nisso, meu pequeno soldado, que me ajudava a falsificar cartões de crédito. Deus, ele me chamava de _senhor_ agora. Se Mary estivesse aqui, se ela apenas soubesse... Mas a culpa não era minha. Eu precisava de um soldado, mais do que de um filho. E Dean estava lá.

A hundred lies have made me colder

_Cem mentiram me fizeram mais frio_

And I don't think I can look at this the same

_E eu não acho que eu possa ver isso da mesma forma_

Eu não podia fazer isso. Não podia me dar ao luxo de me sentir culpado, não agora. E, ao menos até onde eu podia ver, nem poderia por um bom tempo. Se apenas Mary soubesse, se eu apenas pudesse vê-la só mais uma vez... Ela saberia o que fazer. Sempre soube o que era certo e o que era errado. Ela sempre fora meu porto seguro. Ela me abraçaria e diria que nada disso era minha culpa, que eu não tivera escolha. Ela era a única que podia me absolver por tudo que eu fiz a Sam e Dean. Ela apenas era...Mary.

But all the miles that separate

_Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam_

Eu só queria que ela estivesse _aqui._ Comigo. Porque eu nunca mais a deixaria ir embora. Porque eu precisava de ajuda. A primeira palavra de Sam foi "Dee". É assim que ele chama o Dean. Ele mal sabe quem eu sou e chora quando eu o pego no colo. Se antes eu me sentia culpado por deixar uma criança tomando conta de outra, agora eu sinto raiva. Sam perdeu a mãe... E se esqueceu do próprio pai. Ou talvez não. Acho que Dean é quase um pai para ele agora. Sinto ciúmes do meu próprio filho porque a única pessoa que não me déia nesse quarto o prefere a mim. E é por isso que eu jogo Sammy em seu colo e volto para o bar, que já considero minha segunda casa, independentemente da cidade. Afinal, é só o que eu faço ultimamente, além de caçar e me chafurdar em auto-piedade: beber.

Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face

_Desaparecem agora, quando estou sonhando com seu rosto_

Avistei uma loira sorrindo para mim e fui atrás dela, como sempre. Qualquer uma que me lembrasse você, Mary. O cabelo, a voz, o sorriso. Qualquer uma ao menos lembrasse você eu ia atrás como um cachorrinho bem treinado. Tentar encontrar seus beijos em outros lábios, seus abraços em outros braços. Isso não pode ser muito saudável, mas eu não me importo, afinal, mesmo que por pouco tempo, eu posso fingir que você ainda está aqui. E é quando eu acordo.

I'm here without you, baby

_Estou aqui sem você, querida_

But you're still on my lonely mind

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária_

I think about you, baby

_Eu penso em você, querida_

And I dream about you all the time

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

I'm here without you, baby

_Estou aqui sem você, querida_

But you're still with me in my dreams

_Mas você ainda está comigo em sonhos_

And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

_E esta noite, garota, seremos só você e eu_

Eles estão conversando... Pelo espelho. Com 17 anos, já era hora de Dean começar a andar no banco da frente. Porque eu já estava farto de todas aquelas conversas das quais eu não participava. Assim que dei a ordem, Dean pulou o banco. Sam chegou a reclamar, mas Dean estava impassível. Eu o havia criado bem, no fim das contas. Dean não desobedeceria a uma ordem minha. Diferente de Sam, que parecia ficar perfeitamente contente em discordar de tudo que eu digo. Talvez porque Dean não tivesse alguém para mimá-lo. Já Sam... Sorri, satisfeito enquanto no banco de trás Sam cruzava os braços e fazia uma careta. Mas então Dean abriu o espelho do banco e piscou para o irmçao. E é claro que o moleque abriu um sorriso. Não importa o que eu faça – compreendi subitamente. Eu não era... Parte daquilo. Eles conversavam sem trocar palavra alguma, apenas pelo olhar porque se conheciam a este ponto. Mas era isso que eu queria, não era? Que eles cuidassem um do outro? Deveria ser. Eu podia ser o chefe dessa família, mas não participava de muita coisa...Nem poderia. Essa constatação machucou e eu acelerei o Impala, sem diminuir até chegarmos a outra cidade. Deixei os meninos no hotel e dei a partida.

The miles just keep rolling

_Os quilômetros continuam rodando_

As the people leave their way to say hello

_Equanto as messoas saem de seus caminhos para dizer olá_

I heard this life is overrated

_Eu ouvi dizer que essa vida é imprópria para menores_

But I hope that it get's better as we go

_Mas eu espero que ela melhore com o tempo_

"Se sair por essa porta, não volte nunca mais." Não importava quanto tempo passasse, as coisas nunca mudariam. E Sam, por mias que discordasse de mim, nunca desobedeceria a uma ordem direta. Bem, não uma que envolvesse Dean,a o menos. Eu não podia impedir Sam de ir, mas podia impedir Dean. Ele era parecido o suficiente comigo para fazer algo assim com o irmão mais velho.

"Você vem?" – Ele perguntou a Dean.

Meu filho mais velho me encarou, sem muita esperança e eu sacudi a cabeça veementemente. Sabia que essa era a única forma de fazer com que Sam ficasse – ameaçando separá-lo de Dean.

"Não, Sammy. Eu...Eu vou ficar."

Sam assentiu.

"Tchau, Dee." –Ele não chamava Dean assim há anos. Meu estômago se revirou quando percebi o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava se _despedindo. _Já havia me esquecido, Sam não era tão parecido assim comigo, afinal. Ele era a cópia de Mary. E eu havia acabado de afastar a única coisa que me lembrava a ela. Enquanto Dean me lembrava o que era perdê-la, tudo em Sam me lembrava a ela. Cada atitude que tomava, cada crença, cada decisão. Mary, Mary e Mary. E eu o havia _expulsado de casa_.

I'm here without you, baby

_Estou aqui sem você, querida_

But you're still on my lonely mind

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária_

I think about you, baby

_Eu penso em você, querida_

And I dream about you all the time

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

I'm here without you, baby

_Estou aqui sem você, querida_

But you're still with me in my dreams

_Mas você ainda está comigo em sonhos_

And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

_E esta noite, garota, seremos só você e eu_

Eu estou perdendo o Dean. Mary. Pensei que pudesse controlá-lo, mas... Ele não é mais o mesmo. Desde que Sam foi embora para a faculdade, ele mudou. Ele jpa não fala mais comigo se o assunto na envolve um trabalho e, cada vez que ouve um carro chegando, vai até a janela, como quando era pequeno e esperava por mim. A diferença é que Sam não tem intenção alguma de voltar. Eu o perdi, Mary. Perdi os dois. E eu sinto muito. Mas eu vou resolver isso. Eu sei que você ou o Sam simplesmente pediriam desculpas se estivessem perto do desespero que estou, mas isso seria admitir que eu estava errado para alguém além de mim e acho que meu orgulho ainda não está pronto para isso. Não. Eu vou fazer isso do _meu_ jeito. Mandei o Dean para Nova Orleans, um caso de Vodu, nada muito perigoso. E eu vou dar no pé. Me sinto um adolescente rebelde fugindo de casa, mas sei que estou fazendo isso pelos motivos certos. Porque assim que perceber que eu não estou mais aqui, Dean vai buscar Sam em Standford ou no fim do mundo, não importa realmente. E enquanto eu estivesse longe, eles estariam bem. Eles cresceram, Mary, e, por mais que seja difícil admitir, não precisam mais demim, se é que um dia precisaram.

Everything I know

_Tudo o que eu sei_

And everywhere I go

_E todos os lugares onde vou_

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

_Fica difícil, mas não vai esmorecer meu amor_

When the last one falls

_Quando o último tiver caído_

When it's all said and done

_Quando tudo já tiver sido dito e feito_

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

_Fica difícil, mas não vai esmorecer meu amor_

Abrir a cova, salgar e queimar o corpo, fechar a cova. São passos simples, que eu realizo com perfeição. Possivelmente por fazer isso desde que me entendo por gente.

I'm here without you, baby

_Estou aqui sem você, querida_

But you're still on my lonely mind

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária_

I think about you, baby

_Eu penso em você, querida_

And I dream about you all the time

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

I'm here without you, baby

_Estou aqui sem você, querida_

But you're still with me in my dreams

_Mas você ainda está comigo em sonhos_

And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

_E esta noite, garota, seremos só você e eu_

Eu sinto sua falta, Jess. Mas não se preocupe. Nós estamos procurando o pai. E quando o acharmos...Aquele demônio vai morrer pelo que ele fez como você, Jess. Logo.

N/A: Ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão se gosto ou não dessa Fic. Quando estava escrevendo, achei o máximo, mas quando estava assando para o PC ficou parecendo que eu explorei demais alguns pontos bobos e deixei de explorar algumas coisas bem legais. De qualquer forma, se você adorou ou detestou ou meio termo... Comentem ? Thanks!


End file.
